Smoke and Mirrors
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: Naraku and his friends go to see a magic show and play a mean trick on the star of the show Sesshoumaru. Naraku thinks there is no such thing as magic but how can he explain being turned into a rabbit and being forced to participate in the act. He misses his boy friend when the show travel around. Sesshoumaru likes to turn him back human and keep him company. I do not own inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Naraku guess what I got." Hiten held out a ticket.

The dark haired man raised an eye brow to the smiling man.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I got you a ticket to a magic show tonight. I already invited the guys."

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Magic shows are for little kids."

"But they told me that this magician is really good. Come on, they have beer half off tonight." Hiten winked.

Sighing Naraku gave in. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Alright."

Later that night he dressed in his black shirt and pants. He liked black. He also liked purple but he didn't feel like wearing that color.

He met up with Hiten, his brother, Juromaru, Muso and Byakuya. They were waiting by the entrance for him. They were snickering amongst themselves.

"What are you guys planning?"

Hiten held out a water balloon.

"We are going to throw them at the end of the act."

Naraku smirked. "So we're going to cause trouble. We are getting too old for this?"

Hiten put the water balloon in his book bag. "Come on it will be fun."

They entered the building. The room wasn't like theater but more like a restaurant with a bar and waiter.

They sat at the back near the exit. Juromaru couldn't keep in his laughter.

Naraku sat with one leg crossed over the other. The show didn't start for another ten minutes. By then they had ordered a few beers. Muso was already drunk by the time the lights turned off and the music started playing. A loud voice came from the speakers.

"All the way from New York, I give you the Lord of Magic, the Silver wonder himself, Sesshoumaru."

A cloud of dust exploded. When it cleared a tall man with golden eyes and long silver hair appeared on stage. He had bangs and a cresant tattoo on his forehead. On his cheeks he had red strips that stood out from his fare completion. He wore a completely white suit with a white top hat. The opposite of Naraku.

"He's pretty." Naraku said to himself.

"Maybe he'll let you hold his wand after the show." Hiten snickered.

The show started with the man holding out his white hat. Naraku rolled his eyes thinking he was going to pull out a bunny or puppy but instead the man pulled out a long sharp sword. The blade sparkled in the dark.

Smiling the silvernet net snapped his finger. A large piñata was lowered from the ceiling. He called forth a woman from the crowed.

She nervously stepped into the piñata.

"Now I shall sacrifice this woman to the demons of the night." The magician's voice was smooth and deep. It sent a shiver down Naraku's spine. More smoke appeared and some hood figures appeared on stage.

Every one gasped while he rolled his eyes.

The figures circled around the piñata chanting loudly. Then the piñata was raised up high. Sesshoumaru used his sword to cut the thing in half earning himself more gasps from the audience. The piñata was empty.

As the crowed clapped Naraku groaned. He took another sip of his bear.

"Lame." He yelled. "The women snuck out the back door and put a hood on so she blended in with the demons." he yelled.

Many eyes turned towards him. "And the sword was plastic toy that bent into each other like those old light sabers kids use to play with. While everyone was busy watching the demons chant he switched it with a real one."

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed and scowl.

"Show us something good Lord of Magic." Hiten badgered.

"Yea. We've seen this all before." Naraku yelled. He laughed and continued to drink his beer feeling a slight buzz. "Or do you only have smoke and mirrors to offer us." He sneered.

Sesshoumaru smiled deviously. "I see we have some hecklers tonight. Well I hate to disappoint my fans so let me show you one of my newest tricks. But I'll need a brave volunteer. How about you Sir?"

His white gloved hand pointed to Naraku.

"Don't do it. He will make a fool of you." Byakuya warned.

"Come now Sir, nothing to fear. It's all just smoke and mirrors, remember." He sneered. "Or should I find someone braver. Maybe a little girl…."

Naraku stood up. Glaring he walked towards the stage. The man returned his icy stare with a daring smile.

Naraku stood on stage in front of him.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a long thick rope from his pocket.

 _Another cheap trick._

"Now Sir I want you to try and tie me up with this rope." He handed it to Naraku and turned around with his hands behind his back waiting.

Naraku sighed in relief glad the other wouldn't try to tie him up.

Smirking he held the rope tightly. He was a boy scot when he was little and knew how to make unbreakable knots.

He didn't expect the rope would come to life and start slithering around like a snake. He screamed when it lunged at him. The rope wrapped around his hands and ankles trapping him. The next thing he knew he was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Help. Get me down you freak." He screamed. His body swung back and forth.

The crowed started to laugh.

Naraku looked around, even his friends where laughing at him. Completely humiliated his face turned bright red. Thrashing against his bindings he roared till Sesshoumaru levitated him down. The rope untwisted from his wrist and ankles setting him free.

"Let's give him a big applause." Sesshoumaru said mockingly as he slowly clapped his hands.

People clapped at the ravenett as he angrily stomped back to his seat.

"He got you good." Hiten laughed.

Naraku sent a glare that froze his friend. Angrily he looked back at the stage. Sesshoumaru was doing another trick. Their eyes met and he winked at him.

Even more infuriated now Naraku turned towards his friends.

"Get the balloons out and wait for my signal." He growled.

He waited till Sesshoumaru was standing on the edge of the stage. Arrogantly he smiled to the crowed.

"Now for my next trick I will make something disappear."

"I hope its your act because it sucks." Naraku yelled. "Now"

At least ten water balloons flew into the air. Most landed on stage while a couple hit the people nearest to it. The one Naraku threw landed right on Sesshoumaru. The look of shocked was priceless. His eyes widen in disbelief.

Bright yellow liquid drenched his white suit. A foul smell filled the air. Naraku and his friends where laughing. When they heard someone call security they went running with their beers. Beers they hadn't paid for either.

Naraku took one last look at the still shocked magician and winked back before sticking his tongue out and laughing.

Dodging the people in the hall way they managed to run outside the building. Hiten threw his empty beer bottle at a white van with Sesshoumaru's face on it. The window shattered and they laughed even more when doves flew out.

They ran for blocks still laughing. They didn't stop till they reached the city park.

"Oh man that was funny." Byakuya chuckled. He was bent over panting.

"Did you see his face? God I wish I recorded it." Muso said. Finishing his beer he threw it to the ground letting it shatter.

"What did you put into those balloons?" Naraku asked. He whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"You don't wanna know man."

They laughed and drank for two more hours. Hiten had brought some pot so they were happily smoking that as well.

Naraku was still giggling to himself thinking of the silver man's face.

"Better be careful Naraku. He might put a spell on you." Muso joked.

"Yea, he might curse me. Tomorrow I'll wake up green with no hair." He laughed.

Naraku looked at his watch. It was getting late. He should be getting home before Bankotsu worried. His boy friend was always worried about him.

"See you guys later." He called before leaving.

Naraku walked down the streets still laughing about his bad deeds. His didn't notice the shadows running up and down the walls.

The streets were completely empty around this time of night. It was quiet and peaceful, just the way he liked it. Taking a right turn he walked down an alley that would get him home faster. He couldn't wait to get home and snuggle into bed with his boy friend.

"woof"

Naraku jumped from the loud bark. Turning around he saw a large dog standing ten feet away from him.

"Shoo, go away." Naraku turn around and started walking again. When he took a step forward, so did the dog. When he stopped the beast stopped as well. It annoyed him to no end. He could hear the dog copying his movements.

"Go away I hate dogs." He turned around and was surprised to see that the dog had disappeared and in his place was the magician. He had his hands in his pockets and his suit was no longer stain.

"Cute trick. How long it take you to teach the dog how to copy people footsteps?"

The man stayed silent.

"Well at least you don't smell anymore."Naraku chuckled. "What still mad at me? It was just a little prank. I thought you liked tricks." He taunted with a fake pout.

"You ruined my show." The man said angrily.

"Ruined it? I made it better. Those people will never forget you…. Or how you smelled." He chuckled. "Well I loved to chat more but I got to get home before my bae misses me." He turned around but was shocked to see Sesshoumaru standing right in front of him.

"Mirrors" he brushed off.

Sesshoumaru smiled showing his white teeth.

"Get out of my way man." The dark haired man growled.

"You have to be punished for what you did." He leaned in making Naraku step back. This man had a weird feel to him. It was like a heavy cloud draped over him.

It was getting hard to breathe with this man near him.

"What are you going to do? Turn me into a rabbit and use me in you act?" Naraku said sarcastically.

"There's an idea." He chuckled.

Naraku back up till he hit the wall. Sesshoumaru had closed in on him. He placed a hand on either side of the dark haired man's shoulders trapping him.

Naraku gasped when he saw his eyes change to bloody red. His teeth grew longer like fangs and the tattoo on his forehead started to glow.

He couldn't move as the man slowly closed in on him. His face inched close with every passing second. Naraku closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"What's wrong Naraku? It's just smoke and mirrors, remember?" he chuckled darkly.

"How do you know…" Naraku eyes shot open. The man was kissing him.

 _Bankotsu is going to kill me._ Naraku closed his eyes again. Was it wrong to think that the kiss was magical? He was being kissed by a magician. Slowly their tongues played together. Naraku felt his body tingle. The man really was a good kisser. He felt huge arms wrap around him.

With his eyes closed he wined when Sesshoumaru pulled away. Still keeping his eyes closed Naraku pushed against his chest. The man was holding him so tight he was lifted off the floor.

His thoughts of his boy friend forgotten. All he wanted was more of this man.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and petted his head.

"Open your eyes Naraku." He said soothingly.

Naraku looked up and froze. Sesshoumaru was huge. He had grown into a monster. He tried to push him away but something was wrong. His body didn't feel right. He tried to scream when he saw his hands but all that came out was a tiny squeak. His hands were short back fur paws. His whole body was covered in back fur.

Chuckling again Sesshoumaru held him up by his ears, which were now on the top of his head, and very long.

"You will make an excellent addition to my show."

Naraku barley had time to register what had happen before Sesshoumaru stuffed him inside his hat. After that the word went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Naraku woke he found himself lying on a large sheet of news paper. It was bigger than his bed. He was also in some kind of jail. There were no windows and the walls were metal. Standing up he walked towards the entrance surprised that his body jumped up while he moved.

He tried to call for help but no words came out his mouth. A silent screamed left his moth when he remembered what had happen.

That guy did this to him.

He ran around the cage panicking. His heart was beating faster than normal.

"So you're awake." Sesshoumaru's giant face appeared outside the door.

Naraku tried to curse him but all that came out was a loud hiss.

"I guess that means you are angry." Sesshoumaru pushed big carrot into the bars. It was huge. Naraku had never seen something so big. "A little treat to calm you down."

Naraku glared at him. This couldn't be happening. It must be a trick. Maybe a drug or hypnosis was making him see this. But he could feel his long ears and curved spin. He could even move his tail and twitch his nose. He could smell things, he usually couldn't smell. He could smell an old rug in the corner and the plant on the window.

"I have big plans for you Naraku." Sesshoumaru brought a chair over to his cage and sat down in front of him.

Naraku notice that he wasn't wearing his suit anymore but a red robe. It hung loosely around him. He must be in the guy's house.

"I have never turned a human into an animal before. In all honesty I thought the change would have killed you. You sure do make a cute Rabbit."

Naraku packed all the way to the end of the cage. His tiny body was tense and his hair stood on end.

"No need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Though I probably should considering what you and your friends did. Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to fix my car and replace the birds? Not to mention how you humiliated me and ruined my show."

Naraku tried to apologize but the other only heard soft animal noises.

"I'm sure your trying to apologize right?"

Naraku nobbed his head. His huge ears were hard to control. They made him lean his head to the side.

"Well apology not accepted. But don't worry, I am not cruel. I won't harm you. In fact you are going to be the star of my show. Imagine what I can do with a bunny that thinks like a human."

Naraku shook his head violently. He didn't want to become this guy's play thing.

"Training will start tomorrow. For now…." Sesshoumaru opened the door to his cage. "I'll let you walk around for while if you promise to behave."

Naraku hoped forward.

Sesshoumaru reached in quickly and grabbed him by the scuff of his neck. He was lifted up and placed on the floor.

"There is a cat litter box in the bathroom, so don't leave any pelts on the floor."

Sesshoumaru lived in a humble one room apartment. Nothing special.

"This isn't my home by the way. I don't have a home. I move from place to place. I go where my manager finds me jobs." Sesshoumaru walked over to the sofa and sat down. "The furniture is rented so don't chew on anything."

Naraku was still on the floor. He moved slowly. This new form was weird. He couldn't walk without his body hoping in the air. But he was fast, very fast. Once he could walk he started running. He ran around the whole apartment. He must have been going thirty miles an hour.

If he hadn't known this change could be permanent he would have actually have thought this was fun. It was almost like he could fly. He was so agile now.

The deep chuckled made him stop running. Sesshoumaru was looking at him amused.

"Don't mind me. Keep trying out your new body. It's best you learn how to use it soon."

The black bunny looked around. It was too much to hope for that the front door would have a doggie door.

Seeming to know what he was thinking Sesshoumaru spoke up. "There is no escape. I made this house bunny proof."

Sesshoumaru grabbed a note book and pen. "Since you like running so much maybe I can have you do some flips and twirls on stage." He started writing.

Before the magician went to bed he put Naraku back in the cage again.

"Good night Naraku. Sleep well. You have a big day tomorrow.

….

Naraku woke to feeling his body being moved from his cage into another cage. Sesshoumaru lifted him up and carried him outside. He was then placed in the magic man's car in the back seat.

They drove for several minutes before the car stopped and Naraku was carried into the building he had violated yesterday.

He was carried back stage where the cage was placed on a table.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." A young boy said. He was sweeping the floor.

"Good morning Kohaku."

"You alright. I know yesterday was pretty bad."

"I'm fine, I even have a new act for the show. Look"

The boy looked into the cage. Naraku tried to talk or communicate but the best he could do was move his arms back and forth and squeak.

"Aw he is so cute. And I like how you got a black rabbit. The white rabbit thing is so played out. So are you going to pull him from a hat or something?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him but I'm sure I kind come up with something a little more unique."

He took Naraku into his dressing room and placed him on a dresser.

"Alright little guy. The show is in three days. We have a lot of work to do."

Naraku hissed at him from within the cage.

"None of that now. Do a good job and I might turn you human again."

Sesshoumaru opened the cage

 _Will he really turn me back?_

Naraku hopped forward onto the table. He sniffed the air smelling things he shouldn't be able to. He could also hear people outside. He heard the straw of Kohaku's broom scratch against the tile floor.

When he saw that Naraku wasn't going to run or fight, the magician clapped his hands excitingly. "Now let get down to business. For the first show we will start with something small, just till you get the feel of it performing."

He grabbed a hoop. "This will be a classic. You can jump through a burning hoop."

Naraku ran back into the cage. He hissed when a hand tried to get him.

"Ok the hoop won't be on fire. How about a bubble hoop instead?"

A floppy ear poked out of the cage.

"Yea, you can jump through a bubble hoop into a bubble trampoline." Sesshoumaru started to write down his crazy idea in his journal.

….

For the couple of day Sesshoumaru and his bunny practice none stop. The black rabbit would fall asleep as soon as he was placed back into his cage.

One night while Naraku was jumping about the house he saw the news on the TV. It was about him. They were looking for him. His eyes widen when he saw Bankotsu on TV talking about him. He even showed the reporter a picture of them at the beach. Naraku had his arm wrapped around him and both of them were wearing their beach shorts.

Sesshoumaru picked him up and placed him on the sofa next to his lap. His hands ran over the bunnies back.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked.

Naraku knob.

"He looks worried." Sesshoumaru rubbed his ear gently. Naraku flinched but relaxed into the touch.

….

The night of the show Naraku felt his heart want to beat out of his chest. He had saw a glimpse of the crowed when they walked in. There were so many people.

He helped himself calm down thinking that if he screwed up they wouldn't think much of it. After all they thought he was just a rabbit. But what would Sesshoumaru do? He turned him into an animal the last time he messed up his show. Would he turn him into a worm if he messed it up again?

Naraku was kept in a small cage on the stage till it was his turn. His part was simple, very simple.

When Sesshoumaru pulled off the blanket covering him all he saw a bright light. The lights of the stage blinded him. It took him time to recover, but thankfully Sesshoumaru loved to talk on stage and was giving him some made up back story.

Suddenly the music cooled down and the lights turned to him. Everyone was watching him. Slowly the music began to play.

He watched Sesshoumaru blow a bubble that formed into a perfect hoop amazing the crowed. He also made another hoop that was oval shape. It magically floated sideways in front of the first bubble.

Naraku looked around. He used to be sitting in one of those chairs. He used to love to figure out how magician did their tricks, but this was no trick. Everything was real.

Sesshoumaru gave him his signal.

Taking a deep breath the bunny ran down the long table and bounced off the edge through the bubble hoop. The trick was that when he landed on the next bubble he didn't go through it. In fact he bounced off it like a real trampoline. He did one summersault in the air, just enough time for Sesshoumaru to take off his hat and catch him with it. Smiling the magician turned his white hat to the audience to show that it was empty. The crowd cheered and clapped.

Naraku found himself back in his cage in Sesshoumaru's dressing room. He blinked a few times before the world became clear again. _How is any of this possible?_

He waited another half hour before Sesshoumaru came back hold a bouquet of flowers.

Smiling he tossed the flower to the side.

"There's my little star." He chimed. Sesshoumaru walked up to him and lifted the box high.

"They loved you. You did magnificently."

 _Great so turn me back._

Sesshoumaru pulled him from the cage and lifted him up over his head. "Wasn't it amazing? Didn't you love how they looked at you, how they cheered and clapped?" He said excitingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru sat on his sofa watching TV trying to ignore the burning stare the bunny was giving him. He had tried to give Naraku orange slices as a reward but the rabbit refused to ear.

He just sat on the table watching him. After half an hour he started tapping his tiny foot against the platform.

When that didn't work he jumped onto the silvernetts belly. It must have felt like punch because Sesshoumaru bent over gripping his stomach.

"That was uncalled for." He gasped.

Naraku just glared at him. His pink eyes sent daggers into the other.

"I said I might turn you back. You still haven't paid off your dept." He grabbed Naraku by his ears again. "If you do that again I'll neuter you." The silver man warned.

He placed the bunny on the sofa next to him. Gently he rubbed Naraku's head and under his chin.

"Rest up, tomorrow we have another show."

Naraku laid down. His cries came out as soft whimpers. He laid there next to Sesshoumaru till he fell asleep.

Seeing the rabbit asleep Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

When Naraku woke up again he found himself in Sesshoumaru's dressing room. The magician must have moved him in his sleep again.

Yawing he hopped over to the water and food dish. The first day he had refused to eat the rabbit store flakes so Sesshoumaru gave him lettuce, tomatoes and other vegetables to eat.

The show was the same as the last one. Naraku was less nervous this time and he kind of enjoyed it a little. Sesshoumaru was right; it did feel good to be a star.

"Another amazing show." Sesshoumaru hummed. They were back in his dressing room again. The man was gathering his things to leave.

A knock at the door caught their attention. Sesshoumaru opened.

Bankotsu was standing in the entrance holding a stack of papers.

Naraku screamed and yelled but all that came out where squeaks. He banged against the door of the cage trying to get it open.

"Hello Sir, can I have a moment of your time?" he asked.

"Sure come in."

 _No, stay away bae._

Bankotsu showed the tall man a picture of Naraku.

"Have you seen this man? He's my boyfriend. He's been missing for a week now. His friends told me the last night they were together they came and saw one of your shows."

Sesshoumaru took the picture and looked over. He then looked back at Naraku before turning to Bankotsu. "Yes I remember him. He and his friends caused a little trouble when they were here."

The other chuckled. "That sounds like him. He's really a good guy; it's just that sometimes he's too wild for his own good. But deep down he has a good heart. I'll pay for anything he broke."

Naraku's eyes widen. His boyfriend thought so kindly of him. _Bankotus_ …

"Don't worry, he already paid for it."

Bankotsu lifted an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like him. Have you seen him since then?"

"Afraid not. I don't remember too much of that night. Last I saw he ran away without paying his tab."

"Sorry" Bankotsu adverted his eyes.

 _Don't apologize to that bastard. He's evil._

Naraku banged against the door like a wild animal. Every hit made the cage scoot a little closer to the edge. With ten more thrust he forced the cage to fall off the table. The door snapped open and Naraku ran out. Screaming he jumped into his lovers arms.

The other was shocked when the bunny hopped onto his lap and pressed against him.

 _I missed you so much_

Naraku rubbed his head against the other belly. He almost cried when Bankotsu petted his fur.

 _It's me. Can't you see it's me?_

"What an affectionate rabbit. He so cute and soft."

"He seems to like you a lot." Sesshoumaru said almost annoyed.

"I wish I could get a rabbit but Naraku won't let me have any animals. He hates them."

 _I'll let you have all the pets you want. I promise honey. Help me, recognize me._

Naraku tried to crawl up his chest. _Look into my eyes and see it's me._

"Settle down. He's so loving and hyper." Bankotsu hugged him tight.

Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed a fighting Naraku from the other. He put him in another cage.

"Well I have to go now. I'll let you know if I see him again." He folded the picture of Naraku and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you so much. Again sorry for any trouble he might have caused. My number is on the back of the picture."

 _No don't leave, don't leave me here._

He wanted to cry when Seshsoumaru closed the door on Bankotsu.

Smiling the magician turned towards him. "He seems like a nice boy." He chuckled darkly before pulling Naraku back out of the cage.

"Did you think he recognize you?" the magic man laughed cruelly. "Such a shame. He is so worried about you and he'll never know he was holding you the whole time."

Naraku hissed and clawed at whatever he could but Sesshoumaru's glove and sleeve protected him.

"I hope you got a good look because that may be the last time you see him again."

He shoved the bunny back in the cage.

A few seconds later Kohaku came in.

"Ok Sesshoumaru. I backed the props on stage. All that's left is to move the stuff in your dressing room to the van."

"Excellent and my apartment?"

"Your managers stopped by and pack all your stuff. You're all ready to leave tonight."

Naraku pressed his ear against the bars. He had no idea what they were talking about.

Sesshoumaru lifted up the bunnies cage.

"Come on Naraku, we have a plain to catch."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naraku spent the whole plane ride whimpering. If he was human he be crying. Sesshoumaru was taking him out of Japan and to America

 _How can he do this? This is kidnapping._

Naraku had never even left his town, much less his country. His knowledge about America was basic and his English was horrible. The worst part was that he was leaving Bankotsu. He was disappearing from the world and his boyfriend would never know why.

The journey was long and tiring. Sesshoumaru had drugged him so he was knocked out most of the ride. The shot to the leg stung. He didn't even know he had done it till he felt the needle pierce his skin.

When Naraaku came to he was laying on a dog bed on the floor. Traces of the sleeping drug was still in his system. He couldn't help but stumble around. Slowly the word stopped spinning and he was able to see his new surroundings.

He was in a bed room. From the spot on the floor he saw the flat screen on a dresser and the walking closet with a mirror door. The bed itself was a queen, the sheets were white with red pillows.

Hearing noises from the living room he quietly hopped down the short hallways. He saw Sesshoumaru on the phone speaking very good English. Naraku only manage to make out that the magic man was making some kind of appointment. For what, he had no idea.

The rug was white so the black bunny easily stuck out. Sesshoumaru noticed him right away.

"Good morning Naraku" he said in English.

Hanging up the phone he picked up the little rabbit.

"Hope the plane ride wasn't too much for you. You must have been having a bad dream. You kept crying in your sleep."

A flash of anger passed through Naraku. He bit the other mans thumb hard drawing blood. Immediately he was dropped to the ground. The fall hurt but the satisfying sight of Sesshoumaru's blood staining the white rug was worth the pain.

"You little rat." Sesshoumaru clutched his bleeding finger. He kicked at the black bunny but Naraku was too fast. He hid under the sofa out of the silver haired mans reach.

"Come out right now Naraku or I'm pulling out the vacuum." He growled.

"Go to hell" Naraku hissed. He wished someone could understand him.

Sesshoumaru tried to move the couch but every time he got close the bunny would just hop away out of his reach.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way." He said grabbing the broom.

Naraku ran from under the bed. He tried to make it to the space under the Tv cabinet but Sesshoumaru pinned him down to the floor with the broom.

"Got you." He grabbed Naraku by the scuff of his neck and pulled him up high in the air so they were eye level.

Sesshoumaru was steaming, his eyes were turning red again and the cresant tattoo started to glow. His teeth grew into sharp fangs that formed a sinister sneer. The rabbit started to shake in fear.

"Go to sleep little rabbit, bitter dreams."

Naraku blacked out and went limp in the man's arms.

…..

The black little rabbit found himself running in a dark forest. It seemed like he had been running forever. The growls were getting closer. He could hear something running behind him. Terrified he ran fast. His little paws bounced off the ground.

The forest turned to a fire storm. It was like he could actually feel the flames. Naraku knew this was a dream but no matter how much he tried he couldn't wake up.

He screamed as the fire closed in around him. From the twenty foot flames emerged a shadow that slowly took the form of a white beast. It looked like a dog, but much bigger with more tails and longer ears. The tattoos and red eyes looked just like Sessshoumaru's.

The small bunny shivered as the beast opened his mouth. A foul scent filled the air. Those large teeth clammed around the screaming bunny and…

"NO" Naraku sat up sweating and panting. "Oh man that dream sucked."

Naraku whipped his hand.

"I have hands!" He looked over himself. He was human again. He was naked, but human.

Filled with happiness Naraku looked around. He was on a bed in a dark room with someone lying next to him. Could it have all been a dream? Was he back home sleeping next to his boyfriend?

Carefully and hesitantly he reached over and shook the covered figures shoulder.

"Bankotsu?" He shook harder. "Bae is that you?"

"Not quit. But I could be your Bae if you want." Sesshoumaru uncovered himself and yawned.

"You!" Naraku growled.

"You couldn't have waited till morning to wake up." He stretched his arms over his head. "Funny thing about magic. When you use another spell on a human is cancels the first one out. I had forgotten about that."

"So I'm human again?" Naraku looked over himself.

"Till I decided to turn you into a rabbit again." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Naraku stiffened. His hands tighten into fist.

"Now don't try to hit me, I'll put you back into another nightmare for a few more hours." The magician warned.

Naraku looked towards the door. Maybe if he ran fast enough…

The door slammed close and the dresser magically slides in front of it shocking him. "And escape is impossible." Chuckled the magic man.

It was about than Naraku notice Sesshoumaru was naked too. He blushed and turned his head away.

All he could see was his tone chest and sharp abs.

Chuckling Sesshoumaru leaned closer to him.

"Your rabbit form is cute but your human body is kind of sexy." He whispered into the raven hairs ears.

Naraku swallowed hard and blushed deeper. He knew he was attractive but this was the first time someone flirted with him. He usually did the flirting.

"I know. My **_boyfriend_** tells me that all the time. I should call him so he knows I'm alright."

Naraku reached for the house phone next the bed on the counter. Instead of grabbing the handle to the phone his finger curled around something rough and scaly.

He screamed seeing a snake in his hand. Throwing the reptile to the floor he unwillingly crawled right into Sesshoumaru's waiting arms. They wrapped around him almost smothering him.

"Aww Afraid of snakes?" he chuckled.

"You bastard, what do you want?" Naraku screamed.

"What do you think I want?" He said softly.

The black haired man widens his eyes when he felt hands travel over his naked thighs. Sesshoumaru rest his head on his shoulders, Naraku was literally sitting on his lap.

 _This can't be happening. Not to me._ But it made sense. The first night they met Sesshoumaru kissed him. At first he thought it was necessary to invoke the spell, but he didn't need to kiss him to put him under a nightmare spell. He had kissed him because he wanted to.

Naraku moaned when the magician kissed his neck. Those magical fingers ran over his chest. Teasingly one played with his right nipple while the other slid over his belly.

"Dose your boyfriend get you up this fast?" He asked smugly.

"Shut up." Naraku gritted his teeth. The blanket was covering his waist but his arousal was sticking up like a tent.

God he didn't want to cheat on Bankotus but what choice did he have? Look at his situation. He was trapped in a room with a man who had the power to turn humans and objects into animals and magically move things and give you horrible nightmares. He was scarred to find out what else he could do.

Naraku cried out when the magician bit down hard on his neck.

"You taste so good. I could just devour you."

Naraku shivered remembering the beast from his dream.

"Don't shake, I won't hurt you." Sesshoumaru cooed.

He pushed Naraku onto his back and climbed on top of him.

Closing his eyes Naraku turned his head to the side. He didn't want to betray Bankotsu, but he didn't want this to be rape. Maybe if he did what the magic man wanted he let him go. Besides it wasn't like he had a choice.

"Have you ever been bottom?" Sesshoumaru asked.

He pulled a bottle of lube from behind Naraku's ears. The ravenette resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the corny trick.

"No." he whispered.

"I'll be careful. Now turn around."

Holding back a whimper he turned around and buried his face into the pillow. He had always topped with Bankotsu and anyone else he had been with. He never intended to be someone's bottom. He wouldn't do that even for his boyfriend.

He started shaking when two hands grabbed his ass. They spread him open exposing his tiny hole to the chilly air. The dark room seemed to warm up suddenly.

"Better?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Naraku knob. Know he knew that Sesshoumaru could also control the temperature.

"This won't hurt, I promise."

 _A lie, it always hurts the first time._

A slippery finger pressed against his entrance before poking its way inside. Surprisingly Naraku felt no pain. Instead it felt kind of nice. The finger than pulled back slightly before push in again.

A loud moan came from Naraku lips. _Can he control how I feel too? It was suppose to hurt. He made pain turn to pleasure. How can he do this?_

Naraku couldn't think for long because another finger was pressed into. He nearly melted when Sesshoumaru started scissoring him.

A disappointed cry came out of him when the fingers were removed. He felt something bigger press against his butt.

"Naraku, do you want this? Do you want me in you?" He asked.

 _A little late to be asking now_. Naraku thought bitterly. "Yes, please hurry."

Grabbing his hips Sesshoumaru pushed in. He settled himself deeper inside the other man than anyone ever has.

"God you are big." Naraku moaned. It was still amazing how he felt no pain from this. All he felt was raw pleasure as the man start moving in him.

"Get on your hands and knees and thrust back against me."

Naraku obeyed. He pushed back to meet Sesshoumaru. His sweet spot felt so good. No wonder Bankotsu screamed so much when he hit it.

"It been awhile since I've enjoyed another body. Cum for me." He wrapped his hand around Naraku's cock and stroked him.

It only took three strokes before Naraku climaxed on the bed.

"That was quick" He chuckled still ridding him.

"Shut up"

Sesshoumaru held his hips down and moved faster. His shaft slide in and out the tight walls. Increasing his speed he reached over the other and grabbed his cock again.

"Guess you have the sex drive of a rabbit now." Sesshoumaru teased. He stroked the hard flesh.

Naraku bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. He couldn't believe he got hard against so fast. It was like he was puddy in the magicians hand.

"Oh I'm going to cum again." He buckled into the man's hand enjoyed every second of the friction. Screaming he splirted into the magic mans hands.

Embarrassed Naraku hid his face. He had already climaxed twice while Sesshouaru was still left unsatisfied.

"Want to see if you can cum again?" Sesshoumarus hummed. He resumed stroking the half stiff organ.

"I can't take any more." The raven haired man was almost in tears. His whole body was too sensitive to take much more.

"Let's do it together this time." He matched his stokes with his thurst.

Again he had Naraku withering from his touch. Riding him fast he felt his climax build till he poured his seed into the other. At the same time Naraku came for a final time.

They both clasped. Lying side by side Sesshoumaru chuckled. "It seems I will need to buy new sheets tomorrow.

"And I need an aids test now." Naraku spat.

"How can you be so cold after doing something so hot?" He pouted. "Besides I'm clean and so are you."

"How do you know I don't have some horrible sex disease?"

"Because I would have smelled it if you had one."

Naraku remained silent. The more he learned about this guy the more he feared him. He nearly jumped from his skin when he felt Sesshoumaru's arm curl around his waist.

"Don't be afraid." He laid a trail of kisses over the other shoulder blade

"Can I go now?" Naraku asked

"Why would you go?"

"I thought that if I…. You got what you want, let me go."

Sesshoumaru sighed and at up. "And here I thought we both did it because we liked each other." He looked at the floor.

Feeling guilty Naraku placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that. It's just that I have a boyfriend already. He's worried sick about me."

"You didn't seem to worried about your boy friend when I had my dick up your ass."

Naraku threw a pillow at him.

"Bastard."

"How will your boy friend react if I tell him what we did? I think I still have the picture of you with his number on it."  
"You wouldn't dare." Naraku growled. "I'll tell him the truth."

Smirking he faced the other. "And what will you say. That I turned you into a rabbit and smuggled you into the states. Say that to him and he will probably put you in the loony bin. You'll end up in a cage for the rest of your life."

Naraku stayed silent.

"But if you really want to go fine." Waving his hand Sesshoumaru moved the dresser from the door. "Go"

Naraku stood up. He walked to the door. Yes he be leaving the house naked but he be safe from the magician. He could go to the police. They identify him and send him home free of charge. He was a kidnap victim after all.

"You could stay you know. We could have a lot of fun. If you choose to stay I won't turn you into a rabbit again. You could travel with me and my show; even join it if you want. We would travel all around the world, not to mention the sex would be great."

Naraku looked back. The sadness in the others voice tugged at his heart. He Sesshoumaru wasn't really evil, mischief's yes, but not evil. He was just lonely. It must be hard connecting with people and keeping his secret.

"I….." Naraku shook his head to the side. He must be developing a serious case of Stockholm syndrome if he was seriously thinking of staying

"You kidnapped me. How can you expect me to stay?" Naraku turned around. Opening the door he walked outside and closed the door.

He ended up in a hallway, a very long hallway. Walking quickly he soon came to a door with light seeping from the bottom.

"Freedom, here I come."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naraku opened the door to find himself once again in the magic mans room.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed fully dress reading. Seeing Naraku he smiled and put down the book.

"Oh did you change your mind?" He asked smiling deviously.

Shocked Naraku backed out the room. He ran down the hall. There were no other doors besides the one at the end of the hall. Rushing though he ended right back in Sesshoumaru's room.

He did this several more times. Each time he ends back in the magician's room. Out of breath he clasped to the floor.

"Sesshoumaru!" he growled. "Let me leave."

"I am, you just keep coming back. Maybe you don't want to go."

"Stop these games. I don't want to stay here. I want to leave. You're a sadist sick freak. I wish I never met you."

"I'm not a freak." The magic man growled. Naraku back up towards the door. He could see the others eyes start to turn red.

"Fine you want to back to Japan so bad than go."

The door flew open hitting Naraku hard. He landed on his knees.

"This time it won't lead you back here."

Narraku looked at the hallway. It seemed dark than before.

"What's wrong, isn't this what you wanted?" he growled.

Swallowing hard Naraku stood up tall. Nervously he stepped thought the door. He jumped when Sesshoumaru slammed it behind him.

Cautiously walking forward he wrapped his arms around himself. It was so cold now he could see him own breath. With each step he swore he swore it got colder. The farther he went the harder it was to breath.

At the door he took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door.

What he saw nearly scared him to death. He was in Japan….. No he was over Japan. The door or hallway or whatever this was, was hovering a thounsand feet above the ground. He was about the same height as the clouds. Looking down he saw his home town. He knew it was his home town because of the baseball stadium he saw. It was right next to the children's park.

Suddenly the whole hallway started to shake. Naraku almost fell over. He leaned against the wall for support. A loud scream came from his mouth when the fell from the sky. He back way from the free fall. Bits and chunks of the hallway started to fall apart.

It took seconds for Naraku to figure out Sesshoumaru's cruel joke. He took him to Japan and to his home. Now he was going to drop him off, literally. Naraku managed to get to his feet and move further back into the hallway. The walls and floor were falling apart. The place he had been seconds ago had crumbled away.

Still naked Naraku ran as fast as his could back down the hall. It was all falling to piece. Reaching Sesshoumaru's door he tried to open it but it was locked.

Frantically he banged on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard Sesshoumaru call from behind the door. Amusement filled his voice.

"Sesshoumaru let me in." Naraku looked back. The floor was becoming smaller and smaller. Soon it reach him.

"I thought you be in Japan by now."

Naraku could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Please open the door. If you don't I will die." Naraku banged harder. His fists were bruising and tear threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Why should I care? I'm a sadist freak remember."

"Please I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Naraku cried. "Just let me in." The crumbling floor was just a few feet away now.

"You made your choice now live with it. Go back to you boyfriend." There was a hint of jealously in his voice.

"I changed my mind. I want to stay, I want to stay." He screamed. "Please let me in, I'll stay with you forever just open the door."

"Do you honestly mean that? You can never take it back." He could hear Sesshoumaru right outside the door.

"Yes I do. I'll stay, I'll stay. Please open the door." Naraku screamed. His fist banged against the door.

The floor was crumbling underneath his feet. He would have fell if the door hadn't open. Seshoumaru reached out and pulled him in by his arm.

Naraku was still crying when he was brought into a giant bear hug. His body shook from the near death experience.

"Shhhhhh" Sesshoumaru rubbed his back. "Everything in alright now. You're safe."

"You never planned on letting me go" Naraku sobbed. His head rest on the other shoulder. He felt too weak to fight him. Either he was just exhausted or traumatized or Seshsoumaru was using magic on him to make him meek.

"No. I'm sorry. I know it wasn't fair. It was a mean trick and I'm sorry I scared you. I just wished you chose to stay in the first place than I wouldn't have to do this…."

A burning heat coming from Sesshoumaru's hands made him try to move away but he couldn't. Sesshoumaru was using a spell to hold him still.

The magicians eyes turned red again.

"From the beast within I take these two strings."

"I thought you could only use one spell at a time on humans." Naraku struggled against his invisible bindings.

Sesshoumaru paused. "It's a curse not a spell."

"NO" He struggled harder but the others hold was too strong.

"From the beast within I take these two strings. Tie them together tightly, never to be undone. Master and slave, owner and pet, captor and captive, lover and loved, never let them separate, they shall always share the same fate. To the end of time to each other they with always fine. And for all eternity nothing can break this bind."

Naraku scream, it was like a needle was being pierced through his skin, it felt like his flesh was melting into the other. The more he struggled the tighter Sesshoumaru held him.

When it was over both of them were on the floor again. Naraku was curled up in a ball shaking. Sesshoumaru kneeled over panting.

"I didn't think it hurt that much." He panted.

"What did you do?" Naraku managed to sit up. The fire in his skin had faded.

"I connect us. We are now magically curse to be together forever."

Naraku just stared at him blankly.

"Our destiny threads are now tied together."

"That's ridicules. How's that possible?"

"It's an old curse. Not really sure why they used it in the past. It wasn't made to bind lovers but I improvised by changing a few of the words around. The hardest part is getting the chosen party to agree to it."

"I never agreed." The dark haired man growled.

"Yes you did. You said you stay with me forever. I told you, you couldn't take it back."

"That's not fair."

Sesshoumaru stood up and lifted the other to his feet. He dragged Naraku back to the bed. Both of them laid down.  
"I know. I'm sorry." He cooed. His hand gently stroked the others back locks. "I don't play fair. That's how I never lose."

"What does the curse do?

Naraku was drifting to sleep. It was like his energy had been drained away.

"If you try to leave you will have a desperate need to come back. Our life threads will pull you back to me. If you resist the need to long your body with automatically lead you back or if it's impossible to get back to me you will call me to you. I can than decided to find you or leave you desperately longing. Oh and if I die you die, but if you die I will still live."

"Seems like a one sided curse."

"It is. Now rest. Tomorrow is another big show."

"Please don't turn me into a rabbit again." Naraku begged.

"I'll consider leaving you the way you are if you behave. We will see how willing you are to obey tomorrow." Seshoumaru wrapped the blanket around them and pulled down his pants.

Naraku cried out when he was entered. His entrance was still stretched and lube from easier so it didn't hurt. He thought Sesshoumaru was going to fuck him again but he just stayed still.

"Let's sleep like this. I feel more connected to you when we are like this."

"It's humiliating." He winced. He wiggles his hips trying to at least reposition the shaft inside him. Right now it was pressed right against his prostates.

"I think it's romantic." Sesshoumaru kissed his neck. He pushed harder against Naraku's sweet spot, loving the moan the ravenette made.

"You are messed up in the head."

The magician chuckled. "Just a little." He kissed him.

He pressed his hand against his captive's forehead and in seconds Naraku was asleep.

Looking at his face Sesshoumaru frowned. "I really am sorry you know. It's just that I have been alone for so many centuries. I am really lonely but that's not all of it. I was drawn to you from the moment I saw you. I felt something that you will never understand. Humans are dull to many things." He kissed Naraku's cheek. "This was meant to happen. When I sewed our threads I saw that they were already tied together. I just made the bond stronger."

Sesshoumaru held him tight. "I know I kidnapped you but remember the story of beauty and the beast? The beast kidnapped Bella, but over time she was able to see threw the monster and find the man. I'm hoping that you will see past my magic and find the man too."

Sesshoumaru purred into the sleeping mans hair. "Oh my lovely I have done something truly awful. I want to start our relationship clean so I need to be honest with you. Even if you're asleep I need to tell you. On your life string I saw that it parted just a bit. A piece was connected to someone else. It was connected to Bankotsu. That means that there was a small chance you could have ended up with him again, but that would have meant you leave me. It was such a tiny knot. The chance was so small… Please don't be to mad. I just wanted to make sure there was no chance you leave me so ….. I cut it. I cut the thread connecting you and your X-boyfriend. Now I am your only soul mate. Of course there will be consequence for what I have done but do not threat. I told you, I like to cheat." He whispered his dirty secret into his sleeping lover's ear.

With a snap of his fingers he turned all the lights off in the room.


End file.
